


hope it isn't repetition [remake]

by zuriism



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Chara Being An Asshole, Chara Is Dead, Emotional Manipulation, Ghost Chara, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Lots of resets, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Murder, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Older Frisk, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Possibly explicit?, everyone is a jerk, i swear i havent abandoned this im just having a hard time, just a lot of. bad things, post no mercy run, this is a remake, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuriism/pseuds/zuriism
Summary: You said, you said"Turn the lights down, I wanna be alone."-It should go without saying that a void is a void. Dark, empty, lonely. And yet you keep coming back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> all chapter titles are lyrics from various songs by purity ring  
> the first part of the summary is also from a purity ring song, bodyache  
> i'd recommend listening to purity ring's album shrines while reading this

It should go without saying that the void is exactly that: a void. It's devoid of color, light, sound, heat. It's cold, empty, dark. The first time that Chara experienced it, it was bewildering at the very least. now, they were what most people would call a seasoned veteran at visiting this empty space. Although this time (and the twenty other times before) they weren't the one who triggered the visit. "Frisk," Chara said, exasperated. "This is the third time you've made the same mistake."

"I know." Frisk looked down, fiddling with the knife in their hands. It was a remake of Chara's old gardening knife, sharpened and effective. Excellent for killing humans. It was currently covered in blood, along with the hands of the human holding it.

"So what's your excuse this time?" The RESET button glowed gold on Frisk's face, illuminating their gore-covered body. The bottom of their shoes was covered in blood from walking through puddles with less than a careful step, and their legs had specks of blood on them. The further up you went, the worse the carnage got.

"I don't have one, Chara. I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose." Frisk avoided Chara's eyes, looking down into the endless void. The darkness brought some comfort to them, no matter how minuscule. Anything was better than seeing Chara's irritated form.

"Is your hearing aid working properly? Did you hear me ask you if you did it on purpose? Oh right, I didn't." Chara's voice dripped venom. "I can't have a partner that fails at the simplest directions. What use are you to me if you can't even do this?"

"I'm of no use," Frisk whispers. They already know. Chara said so the first time this happened, and the second time. They could never forget it. They hated disappointing Chara.

"Exactly." It was silent for a while, neither of them speaking. Frisk began to dig the knife into their hand. They were holding it too hard. They had a bad habit of holding the knife by the blade, and whenever they got upset they'd dig it into their hand. Soon enough, Chara began to hear their quiet sobbing and acted to stop them before they hurt theirself. "Would you stop being a baby? Just RESET already."

"...what if I mess up again?" Frisk was very quiet, almost so that Chara couldn't hear them.

"Look, you'll be fine. I'll be right behind you, in any case. You won't mess up. You're filled with determination."

Frisk seemed to perk up at this, and they held the knife the correct way. "Okay, I believe you. You'll protect me. I'll be okay." They reached out with their hand and pressed the glowing button. Darkness flooded into the world.

**Author's Note:**

> good news guys! i finally got around to writing this. my writers block has officially fucked off and things are currently going pretty good for me, so hopefully I'll be updating a lot more often.


End file.
